


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by justwantedtodance



Series: never forgive, never forget. [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Hello Naughty List, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwantedtodance/pseuds/justwantedtodance
Summary: 1920's Hatchetfield AU. Linda Monroe stumbles into the speakeasy late one night, only to meet one of the most dangerous hitmen roaming the streets who comes bearing an offer she can't refuse.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/Linda Monroe
Series: never forgive, never forget. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804828
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	What a Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there's smut. It's my brand, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this, I had quite a lot of fun with it! 😊

Half past nine, Linda Monroe slips out the door, heels in tow, fur coat around her shoulders, rouge on her lips, and debauchery on her mind. Her four young boys and idiotic husband, if she can still even call him that, all tucked in their beds, she’s free to enjoy herself and take a momentary reprieve from being Gerald Monroe’s perfect little wife. The money from marrying one of the wealthiest and most heralded doctors in the state of Georgia was an excellent perk, and she’ll never complain that marrying rich gave her the life she always fantasized, but of course, it didn’t come with a return policy. So now, she’s stuck in a loveless marriage with four kids and no prospects for a future of her own. At least she’s got connections to a few underground places she can escape to under the cover of the night.

She makes her way downtown to the swankiest joint she knows run by her old schoolmate Frank Pricely. _Jouet_ , only the hottest and most exclusive speakeasy meant for those who could front the hefty entrance fee. Luckily for her, money isn’t a hindrance, and when she sees her friend just beyond the entrance, she greets him with a kiss on the cheek.

“You keep my presence here under the rug, understand?”

“You got it, darlin’. First drink’s on me.”

Removing her coat and leaving it at the door, she’s no longer bound by the responsibilities she bears in the light of day; for now, she’s free in the black where no one can see her.

Lurking in the shadows, watching her every move. The sharpest of shooters. Her heart he’ll break. A crime boss, none other than the devil in denim, Wilbur Cross, stands in the alleyway of Lakeside Avenue with his hungry eyes on that petite woman making her way in haste towards _Jouet_. Alone. Interesting. What’s her story, he wonders.

He puts out his cigarette and slides his fedora back on his head to enter the club. The flash of his teeth with the glint from his gun in its holster keeps the entryman from asking any questions; though he may not know Cross by name, it always ends ugly to tangle with a man of his swagger and power. Now to find that— ah, there she is.

She unpins the clip that was tightly holding her hair inside the hood of her coat and lets it fall into its dainty shoulder length, repinning the black and silver barrette towards the top of her head. The bartender slides her Sidecar over to her as a figure saddles up to her from behind.

“Well, well, well. Hello, naughty list.” Linda’s head snaps around to find a tall man standing at her back but ready to pounce into the empty stool next to her at the first available chance. “How ya doin’ there, Blondie?”

She looks away and picks her drink back up and takes a large sip. “I’ve been better.”

“Got a real tight handle on that drink there. You mind?” Linda shrugs and lets her eyes wander off into the distance, staring at nothing. Wilbur sits beside her and signals to the bartender. “Whiskey on the rocks, if you will.” She polishes off the rest of her drink and scoots the glass away from her as she tucks her hair behind her ear. “Got a name to match that pretty face?”

Linda turns cautiously back to him. She hasn’t thought this far to give herself a name that won’t reveal her true identity since she assumed she’d be alone tonight. Quickly, she scrambles in her head for a lie she can stick with. “Rose. My name’s Rose.”

It’s not too far from the truth. Her middle name is Rose, so it isn’t a complete fabrication, but the man sitting at her side knows it’s a hunk of baloney before she has a chance to defend it.

“No, it isn’t. It’s a beautiful name, but it ain’t the one you were born with, that’s for sure. But if that’s the game you wanna play tonight, I’m happy to oblige. You can call me Will.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Will.”

She extends her hand to him, and he kisses the back of it, his lips lingering on her skin. “Pleasure’s all mine, doll. Can I buy you another?”

“I could get it myself,” Linda says with a smirk, brandishing a few bills from the center of her chest, “but if you’re willing to tip a few and pay for it, I’d be rude to say no.”

Wilbur looks genuinely impressed. “A dame who can hold her own. You know, I have to admit that makes you more of a Sheba than before. I like a woman who can handle herself.”

He traces one of the satin straps hanging off her shoulder, so Linda shuffles to the outer edge of her stool when she grows uncomfortable with his closeness.

“Don’t push your luck. I can defend myself too if I need.”

“Oooh, pretty little Rose’s got thorns, does she?” Linda slaps his hand away from where it crawls up her arm and steels her gaze at him. Wilbur takes a glance downward when he sees the light reflect something shiny. “I see. Not so much a thorn as a handcuff.”

Linda hides her wedding ring with her other hand and sighs. “Look, I came here to drink, not to beat my gums with a skirt-chasin’ rouge like you, so if your offer still stands, I’d like something strong and uncomplicated, please.”

“You’re looking at strong and uncomplicated, little lady.” She isn’t amused with his flirtation as evidenced by her clench of jaw and narrowed eyes, so Wilbur quickly orders shots to their stools before she can storm off in an outrage. “Two shots of your finest Tennessee whiskey, sir,” he requests loudly before turning back to the woman seated next to him.

When the shot glass comes her way, she’s quick to lift it up, but Wilbur stops her with a hand on her wrist before the glass can reach her lips. “Hold on now, baby. We gotta make a toast first. What’ll it be?”

She ponders for a moment before raising her glass to him. “To uncomplicating things.”

“I’ll drink to that,” he smirks, clinking his glass against hers and tossing it back. “Speaking of uncomplicating things, you wanna tell me what you’re doin’ on this side of town at this hour inside this fine juice joint, Mrs. Monroe?”

Linda’s heart races. She begins to sweat but not from the alcohol. Who is this man? Someone Gerald sent to look for her? No, he’s asleep, and even if he weren’t, he’s probably either drunken himself into a stupor or is engrossed in the crossword in this morning’s paper. Still, she stiffens. Someone’s recognized her, which means any one of these people could have too and could report back to her husband. Nervously, she glances back at him.

“H— how do you know my name?”

Reaching inside his shirt, he reveals the dog tag hanging from his neck. “You know, I was a colonel once. The service’ll teach you a lot about how to tell if someone’s lying to ya. Besides, I know a whole heap about you and this town.” He takes a breath and sighs, “Hatchetfield.”

“So, you’re not from around these parts?”

“Oh no, I am,” he counters. “Grew up walkin’ these streets slingin’ papers ‘till I joined the force. You get to know your route and the people on it real well, and let me tell you something, Mrs. Monroe, I’d never forget a face as beautiful as yours.”

Linda looks away and brings her voice down. “Please don’t call me that. Not here.”

“What’s the matter? Scared your precious husband might find out you’re hangin’ around with dogs on the wrong side of the fence?” He leans in to her ear and strokes her shoulder. “Perhaps he should also know about how you’ve been runnin’ off with that mouthpiece Goldstein when he’s not around, hmm? That’ll really piss him off.”

Her head snaps around to look at the man next to her, rage bubbling over. “Who in God’s name do you think you are?”

Wilbur challenges her with a lethal glare of his own. “A man you really don’t want to _cross_.”

Their noses nearly pressed together, Linda suddenly finds it hard to breathe. The air around her feels dense and sludgy as a terrifying recognition washes over her. She slowly retreats back in fear. “Cross. W— you’re…? You’re _him_ , aren’t you? Wilbur Cross?”

“Always nice to make an impression,” he drawls, leaning his elbow on the counter. The upper hand clearly in his possession, Wilbur gives her a predatory smile. “Now that we’ve been formally introduced, what do you say we make a deal?”

Linda scoffs. “Do you take me for a fool? There’s no chance in hell that I’d ever make a deal with you.”

Wilbur laughs. “See, that’s the thing, sweetheart. I’m a powerful man, you know that. But here I am, out of the goodness of my own heart, offering you a deal when I could simply just take what I wanted before you could bat those pretty eyelashes at me to stop me.” He stops to bring his voice down to a near whisper. “Point is, you don’t wanna fuck with me, Mrs. Monroe.”

“What do you want from me,” she asks, trying hard not to let her voice tremble.

Frankly, he replies, “I wanna give you everything you’ve ever desired.”

“And what would you know about what I desire?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You show up here all dolled up long after you should be at home snuggled up with your lovin’ husband, who’s none the wiser, and the cream on top of this delicious little pie is that you’re drinkin’ with one of the most notorious men to walk these streets and you haven’t left that seat. Now I wonder why that is?”

Unwilling to look at him, Linda snaps, “Just cut to the chase and tell me what you’re goin’ on about.”

“You wanna be free, Linda Rose.” She snaps her head up and dares to look at Wilbur. He gathered all that from less than 10 minutes of being with her. How? “You’re so tired of all those starched dresses and silky gloves and pearls and photographs, aren’t you?” She looks down and nods her head. Wilbur smiles. “Let me take your mind off it then.”

“What are you suggesting?”

He strokes her arm and bare shoulder once more, but this time, she isn’t repulsed in the slightest. Linda closes her eyes and lets his words flood her senses with pleasure. “Come on now, you’re a smart girl. You know I’ll do you right, baby. I’ll adore you, I’ll worship you because you deserve nothing less. Let me show you what it feels like to be truly free.”

He’s inherent power and danger but delicate and tender. She knows what’s been said about sin being wrapped in the sweetest of packages. She’s smart enough to untangle herself from this trap before it winds its slimy arms around her neck, but she’s reckless enough right now not to give a damn. Linda aches for what he’s offering and can’t fight the temptation anymore.

“I want that. Please,” she rasps as she leans in towards Wilbur.

Just before her lips can reach his, he places a finger on them. “Not here. Come with me.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere we can be truly alone. Somewhere where I can say your name as loud as I want. Somewhere you won’t have to worry about anyone finding out about this.”

Linda slips her hand inside of Wilbur’s as he leads them to the back of the bar, grabbing her coat along the way, and slipping out the back door into the night.

She tries to keep her heels quiet on the freshly rainy pavement as he takes her down the back streets of downtown Hatchetfield. Admittedly, she’s never been down here before, even growing up with not much to show for herself or her family name, and while she’s wary of her surroundings, she is thrilled by the mystery unfolding before her. Wilbur takes her up a set of metal stairs and stops before he can open the door. He presses Linda back against the door, towering over her, though she’s not put off by it in the slightest.

“Still want this?” Linda looks up and nods her head. “Need to hear you say it, baby.”

“I want this. I want you.”

With that, Wilbur cups her face with his hand and kisses her soundly, his body trapping her against himself and the door. He’s surprisingly chaste at first, waiting for Linda’s cue to make sure this is what she really wants. She slides her tongue between his parted lips and wraps her arms around his neck, nearly dropping her clutch in her passion. Wilbur laughs under his breath as he fumbles for the keys in his pocket to open the door and tugs her inside.

She looks around curiously examining the barely furnished living room and small dining area in the flat. “So, this is your house?”

“It’s my place, yes, but I’m not exactly home much. You get it, right?” Linda nods and steps a little further inside the room, her eyes still wandering, when Wilbur steps behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He kisses the side of her neck and keeps his voice low and sultry. “May I take your coat?” She nods and lets his hands skim the slopes of her shoulders around to the front clasp at the center of her collarbone.

His touch is electric, his large hands covering an expanse of her body as her black coat falls away with a slow drag of his fingers following. She’s breathless and dizzy with arousal; it’s been extraordinarily long since she’s felt this way, as embarrassing as it is to admit. But she doesn’t want to think about that right now, about _him_. She makes her way over to Wilbur in an effort to distract herself, and the moment his hands are free, she pulls him down to kiss her, rising on her toes to meet him closer. He moans in her mouth.

“Awww, are you that desperate already, baby doll,” he teases against her lips.

“We both know what I came here for, so you can get on with it. I’m already seduced.”

Wilbur smirks at her and strokes the side of her face with his fingers. “But see, little lamb, that’s not how I play. No, no, I think you’ve rushed this too many times before, and since we’re in my house, we play by my rules. And my rules say that I’m not lettin’ you out of my sight until you’re fully satisfied. I said I’d adore you and worship you, so let me do that, won’t you?”

Linda pauses for a breath, her arms still twined around Wilbur’s neck. She came here for good sex, but he’s promising more, promising things she should have been getting already. Things she can’t refuse when they’re offered on a silver platter to her. He really does want to give her everything she desires. She nods her head and whispers a plea for him to make good on that promise, and he lifts her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He leads her back into his bedroom kissing her passionately, tongues tangling in a fiery tango. Setting her down gently near the foot of the bed, Wilbur’s hand spreads across her back in search of the zip on her dress with a little help from Linda. Eventually, he tugs it down and begins to slide the straps from her shoulders, but he stops when he feels Linda’s fingers tense around his arm.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, it’s just… been a while since anyone’s seen me… well, like this.”

“Stop your frettin’, sweetheart. Get outta that pretty little head, and I’ll remind you how this works, alright?” Linda nods as he peels the dress from her body to reveal her black brassiere and garter belt holding up her stockings. His mouth drops open as his hands travel back up her shapely legs, the flesh of her ass, and up to settle on her curves. “Linda Monroe, you perfect woman. You might just be the one to kill me.”

“Talk about a boost for my ego to be the one to shoot down Wilbur Cross,” she simpers.

Quickly, her bravado turns to giggles as he picks her up and tosses her back on the bed. “It should be. You’re stunning. I can’t wait to get you naked, but my, what a pretty picture you make spread out on my bed like that. You sure know how to bring a man to his knees.”

He starts slowly unclipping her stockings and dragging them down her legs, and she helps him get her naked faster by taking off her brassiere. Pitching his shirt in haste, Wilbur looks up again to see her top half exposed and Linda touching her breasts, and he lets out a hungry groan of delight at the sight of her.

Hovering over her body, he kisses her once more, unable to control himself. He replaces her hand with his own and circles her nipples with his fingertips, and Linda throws her head back in pleasure.

Wilbur’s gentle but doesn’t treat her like glass. He knows he can be a little rough with her, knows that she secretly craves it, and especially knows she didn’t agree to this to be treated like some delicate little flower. His teeth graze her nipple, but his tongue is quick to soothe, and he continues to kiss his way down her body. 

The last piece of fabric before baring herself completely to him falls away, and while she should be frightened of him seeing her naked, Linda only feels powerful. His jaw goes slack at the sight of her. He wouldn’t have known she’s had four children from the tautness of her skin, and he concludes that she is the pinnacle of feminine beauty and power in one.

He breathes out, feeling himself grow harder looking at her, and comes back on the bed, caressing her hip with his hand as he kisses her. Brushing his fingers across her skin lightly, he makes his way down to her warm center and slowly rubs his fingers over her before easing one inside. Linda gasps and shifts on her back. She tries to keep herself quiet as he starts to fuck her with his fingers, but Wilbur kisses down her neck and chuckles.

“You don’t gotta be shy now, Linda. I know this feels good, don’t it?”

“Mmmhmm,” she agrees quietly.

“So tell me. Tell me how this makes you feel,” he demands as he fingers her faster.

Linda finds it hard to form words for her thoughts, so she lets out the first words she can place to her feelings. “Good. Wanted. Sexy. Loved.”

“Yes. You’re all those things, and now you’ve got someone to appreciate you for it.” Linda smiles and moves her hips in time with his fingers creating a beautiful rhythm that sends her barrelling towards release in a minute. She opens her eyes and looks up at Wilbur, who licks her release from his fingers with a satisfied grin. “Sweet as apple pie.”

She blushes, and in an act of dominance, pulls him down to kiss her once more while her hands fly down to his belt to work his pants off. He’s taken aback at her sudden ferocity but has to admit, it turns him on to see her take charge like that.

“Please,” she whispers, her voice raspy and filled with need.

“Please what, precious?”

Linda brings her mouth to his ear and bites the lobe. “Fuck me.”

Wilbur grins and finishes opening his belt. “My, my, was that the first time you’ve used such filthy language?”

“I wasn’t always so prim and proper, you know.”

“Mmmm, does that include behind closed doors too?” He toys with the leather belt in his hands and surveys Linda’s reaction. At his insinuation, her eyes widen but begin to sparkle, and she tries not to let herself smile too much. Wilbur winks at her and tosses it to the floor. “Maybe later. You want me to fuck you, so that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

Linda wraps her legs around his hips when he returns to the bed fully naked and immediately captures his lips and opens her mouth to make way for his eager tongue. He slides inside of her with a groan and buries himself deep before opening his eyes to look at her.

“You are exquisite, you know that? Fuck, baby, you feel fantastic.” She moans and encourages him to move, which he does, setting a punishing pace.

“So good,” she breathes, tipping her head back on the pillow behind her.

“Come on, come for me, kitten.” Linda takes kindly to that pet name and clings onto him with her nails in his back as the waves of pleasure crash over her once more. Wilbur mutters praises to her, on the verge of spilling inside her, but holds himself off long enough to let her finish before releasing on her stomach with a sigh.

He excuses himself to find a towel to clean her off with, leaving Linda alone with her thoughts in the afterglow. The first thing that enters her mind is how that was the first time probably since before her youngest son, River, was born that sex actually felt _good_. Like it’s supposed to. Wilbur said he’d worship her body and adore her, and there’s been no shortage of that ever since she agreed to it. It almost feels too good to be real, to be human.

Linda, out of habit, sits up and fixes her hair and leans over to find her brassiere to cover herself with when Wilbur comes back in and sits down next to her, swiping his come from her skin.

“You ain’t gotta cover up like that. In fact, it’d be better if you didn’t.”

Linda chuckles and continues to dress. “I have to go. My husband, he’ll wonder—”

“Still thinkin’ about him?”

“He’s my husband, of course I’m thinking of him.”

Wilbur looks down. “Guess I didn’t make good on my promise.”

Linda feels disappointed in herself and fears she may have upset him. “No, no, this was… you were wonderful, and thank you. It’s just… you know I can’t stay.”

“But what if I told you that you could?”

“What do you mean,” she asks cautiously and stills her hands.

Wilbur smiles and gently coaxes her to rest against his chest. “It was no accident the two of us meeting tonight, Linda. Call it fate, call it destiny, whatever makes you happy, but this was meant to happen. You’re familiar with my line of work, yeah?” Linda nods her head slowly, her body beginning to tense, but he rubs her shoulders to soothe her like earlier. “My friends and I are quite interested in having you and your sphere of influence on our side, Mrs. Monroe.”

She whips her head around and pulls out of his embrace. “Are you out of your mind? What makes you think I’d ever be so… evil?”

“Because the dark excites you, Linda Rose.” He kisses her cheek and makes his way down her neck. “It makes you feel alive again. And you’ve missed that. You’ve wanted to be free for so long, wanted to let loose and feel powerful, but you’ve forgotten what that feels like. And I wanna be the one to show you who you can truly be.”

Linda closes her eyes and lets herself be absorbed by his words. “You’ll have all the power you’d ever desire. People who worship you, respect you, and not just because of your husband either. No, they’ll adore _you_. I’ll make damn sure of it. The boys and I really could use a motherly figure in our lives, but I can promise, you’ll want for nothing. I’ll give you everything you ever need. All you gotta do is open your heart and say yes.”

It’s tempting. An escape from the life she’s convinced herself is perfect, and while it may be so on the outside, the inside tells a much different story. Perfect frames can conceal ugly pictures, and the hazy-eyed Hatchetfield couldn’t tell the difference between pretty and putrid if it hit the town on the forehead. This could be her chance, her only chance, to escape from the strangulation of her life as she knows it. Her one last fight before her humanity fades away and the final picket in her front yard fence cages her in forever.

Like a stake in the ground, she seals her fate with a confident and eager, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ship is a lotta bit cursed, but DAMN this was fun to write! I love a good AU, so if you're interested in seeing more of this world, feel free to send me inspiration here or on Tumblr @somethingsareworthit. Hope you enjoyed this! 😊


End file.
